A Very AU story
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Van has been abusing Kyra and finally Kyra gets the courage up to tell her sister. Will Cheyenne believe her? What will happen after that? If I wrote any more I would give the story away so all I can say is read and review. Keep tissues on you.


Disclaimer: I want to thank Sara and my other friends for the idea. Oh and I don't own Reba

* * *

Kyra came into the house and quietly shut the door. She went into cheyenne's room hoping her sister, and her best friend would be there. As luck would have it, she was. Cheyenne looked up as her sister entered the room.

"Oh hey Kyr," she said, "what's up"

"Chey, are you busy," she asked, "I really need to talk to you"

Cheyenne nodded and patted the bed.

"Come sit down," she said, "what's on you're mind"

"Well okay here's the thing… I have a friend. My friend's sister is married to a guy that for all intent and purposes seems like a great guy but my friend knows he's a jerk. This guy has started abusing my friend. Today she burnt his toast and he beat her so badly there were welts all up and down her back"

Cheyenne gasped.

"Anyway my friend isn't sure what to do. Should she tell her sister"

"Absolutely," Cheyenne said without a moment's hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

"Kyra, your friend's sister needs to know. Futhermore your friend's mother and father need to know. The police also need to know. He can't get away with hurting your friend like that."

Kyra was shaking. She didn't say a word, just lifted up her dress to reveal a back that was full of welts, some looking infected.

"Cheyenne, that 'friend' is me"

Looking at the wounds on Kyra's back Cheyenne felt like she was going to be sick, and not just because of her pregnancy. She had just learned that her husband was the world's biggest **son of a ********** bitch **had been dropped on the earth from the scum of the devil. Cheyenne could forgive Van for almost anything including cheating, if he had done that but she would NEVER forgive him for hurting her sister.

"Kyra how long has this been going on for?"

"It's been happening for about 3 weeks now"

Suddenly everything started to fall into place. Cheyenne understood why kyra was having nightmares every night. She understood the broken ankle when Kyra had claimed she 'slipped and fell down the stairs'. It was making sense now why Kyra was wearing sunglasses in January. Cheyenne understood why Kyra was waking up crying, refusing to come down to breakfast and avoiding Van even to the extent of getting herself grounded so she wouldn't have to go to his football game, an event the whole family attended. Tears came to her eyes when she thought about what her poor little sister had gone through.

"Kyra," she said, "we need to get you down to the hospital. Those wounds are getting infected"

"How are we going to get there," Kyra asked

"Oh that's simple," Cheyenne responded, "I'm going to take the car that dad got me and the scum-bag for my baby shower and use it to get us to the hospital."

"But mom said you can't use the car till you can pay for it," Kyra reminded her

"This is an exception," Cheyenne explained, "and trust me once mom finds out what's going on she will understand"

"You're gonna tell mom?"

Gently Cheyenne pulled her sister into a hug.

"Kyra mom has to know," she explained, "you have a right not to be abused and you shouldn't be suffering because of this. Do you understand?"

Kyra nodded then whispered, "do you think she's going to get mad"

"Oh I KNOW she's going to get mad," Cheyenne said, "but not at you. She's going to get plenty mad at Van."

 moing what'ng on aschool, took the car and they drove to the hospital

In the hospital Kyra only had to wait 5 minutes before she was seen.  
"Hello I'm Doctor Kyven," said a handsome doctor, "what seems to be the problem"

Kyra was too nervous to talk so Cheyenne explained the situation to doctor kyven. Dr. Kyven gave Cheyenne a smile.

"You absolutely did the right thing coming here," he told her, "nobody should ever suffer the abuse that your sister has suffered. Just then Reba came into the hospital room that Kyra was in.

"Cheyenne," she said, "I just got your note. What's going on"

"What's going on is that Van is the scum of the devil. He has been physically and verbally and gosh knows what other ways hurting kyra"

"He what!"

"The police have already been notified and he will be arrested the moment that his football practice ends," Dr. Kyven said to Reba.

"Arrested? That is far too good for him. I want that SON OF A BITCH that hurt my daughter to be killed a slow painful death and burn and rot forever in the confines of hell" Reba looked up as her ex husband walked through the door.

"Brock," she whispered, "I-"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because he pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay," he told her, "right now this important thing is that Kyra gets better both physically and emotionally. That's what we need to focus on and then we'll figure the rest of it out"

Reba nodded and planted a kiss on her youngest daughter's forehead.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this Kyra," Brock said gently.

Epilogue

Van was arrested and sentenced to life in prison for the abuse of a minor.

Kyra still has nightmares about what happened but her life is started to get back on track

Cheyenne had a baby daughter 11 weeks later and named her Elizabeth Kyra Hart

Brock and Barbra Jean broke up and Reba and Brock eventually got back together

Barbra Jean gave birth to a baby boy and named him Henry Charles Jesus Hart… she refused to give up her married name


End file.
